The present invention relates to a stair-climbing wheelchair carrier on which a wheelchair with a disabled passenger seated therein may be easily mounted, and particularly to a stair-climbing wheelchair carrier which is easily operable in loading and also in unloading.
In a stair-climbing carrier with crawler for the transportation of a disabled individual seated in his wheelchair up and down the stairs, the crawler must have an oblique overhang portion which has a greater height than the usual height of a step in a staircase. Consequently, the crawler of the conventional stair-climbing carrier has an inclined upper traveling portion.
On the other hand, because the foldable construction of the wheelchair, a crossbar is provided under a wheelchair seat and defines an available space under the seat. Therefore, the crossbar obstructs the inclined upper traveling portion from being sufficiently inserted under the wheelchair seat.
Accordingly, the wheelchair carrier is provided with a special loading device movable to the end of the wheelchair carrier and the loading of the wheelchair is done by outside crawlers with the loading device. Such a device necessitates a complicated construction.